


Bad Thoughts

by detectivejigsaw



Series: Old Man Angst [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dark, Depressed Stan, Gen, Soos being an accidental savior, Suicidal Thoughts, You Have Been Warned, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivejigsaw/pseuds/detectivejigsaw
Summary: Stan's mind is pretty dark sometimes.At risk of being cliche, I've toyed with this idea for a while and decided what the heck, I'm going to get it out.Some very dark thoughts are ahead; you have been warned.  I mean, it's nothing too explicit, but still.





	Bad Thoughts

_You could do it._

Stan had hit another roadblock in his secret work in the basement; wrong, wrong, all of it was going wrong, and he seemed no closer to getting the dang thing fixed.

_You’re just messing it up anyway._

_He might not even be still alive anymore._

No, he couldn’t afford to think like that. His brother had to be okay, he-

_You’ve taken too long. All you’ve ever done to him is create one disaster after another. You’ll never find him and you know it._

_You could do it._

Stan stared at the thing in his hand.

_It’d be quick. You wouldn’t even be in pain, probably. Not for long, anyway._

_And yeah, there'd be a mess to clean up afterwards, but it's not like you'd have to do it._

_It’d be ages before anyone even found you._

_It’s not like there’s anyone who would care, anyway._

_I-I can’t. I gotta keep tryin’ ta find Ford. I got a job ta do._

_But it would be so_ easy _. Think about it. No more pain, no more being a failure, no more-_

“Mr. Pines?”

Stan jumped a mile, spinning around in his chair to see Soos in the doorway of his office, toolbox in hand, staring at him with an expression somewhere between bewilderment and a hint of fright.

A fantasy floated into his thoughts of the fifteen-year-old strolling in to work, thinking it would be just another normal day, coming innocently into the office to find out what his boss wanted done today, and finding-

With a small shudder, Stan put on his best Mr. Mystery smile.

“Hey, Soos. You done for the day?”

The boy’s eyes didn’t lose their troubled frown.

“Yeah, I finished putting those adjustments on the Bicyclops like you said.” He was still staring at the gun in Stan’s hand.

Quickly Stan lowered it. “I was just thinking about a possible new exhibit.”

_Yeah, the Headless Corpse._

“Thinking a giant robot or something, covered in those guns that when you pull the trigger it shoots out a little flag that has “Bang” written on it, and strings attached for people to pull on them. Might be good for a few laughs, and it’s okay for kids to play with. Probably.”

He slid the gun back into his desk drawer and walked Soos to the Shack’s entrance, letting his mouth make up ideas for the exhibit as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> And the next day, Soos brings Stan some dinner, telling him that Abuelita accidentally made too much and suggested that he bring some over; he also stays late for about a week after that, making the excuse that there was some extra thing he needed to fix or paint over or something, but it always seems to be somewhere in the vicinity of his boss. And Stan asks if he's just looking for an excuse to get paid for some overtime, but part of him is secretly relieved, even though it means spending a little less time working on the portal.


End file.
